


Tout seul sur un grand rocher brun.

by Alena_Rigfinn



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Descent into Madness, Gen, Madness, Murder, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/pseuds/Alena_Rigfinn
Summary: C'était fait.Mais maintenant, il était vraiment tout seul.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Tout seul sur un grand rocher brun.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All alone on a big brown rock.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279851) by [Alena_Rigfinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/pseuds/Alena_Rigfinn)



> Bonjour, bonjour !  
> J'ai retrouvé ce petit one-shot (Originellement écrit en anglais) il n'y a pas si longtemps et ai voulu vous le partager. Donc non, définitivement, ça n'est pas la grande joie ici ! Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même !  
> La version anglaise est également disponible.

Il pensa soudainement qu'il devenait fou.

Cela le prit très brièvement, sans aucune explication. C'était là, voilà tout.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du miroir. Il n'aimait pas les miroirs, parce ce que son visage était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas voir et qu'il était venu à haïr. Les miroirs étaient juste dérangeants, oui. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas pour cette raison, après tout. Peut-être était-ce à cause du cadavre, celui juste devant lui.

Il savait qui c'était, bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre à tuer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était arrivé parfois, cependant, mais ç'avait toujours été un accident. Quel était l'intérêt de tuer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas, sans raison ? Aucun, vraiment.

Mais il n'avait à vrai dire jamais prévu celui-ci du tout. Même s'il la connaissait -car oui, ce corps était celui d'une femme- il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir la tuer un jour. C'était vraiment, vraiment malheureux. Un mauvais jour, probablement.

Pas qu'il ne l'ait aimé d'une quelconque façon, c'était en fait à peu près l'inverse, même s'il pouvait se souvenir, s'il essayait de se concentrer un peu, d'un temps très, très lointain où il avait eût des sentiments pour elle. Le genre de sentiments qu'un fils avait habituellement envers sa mère. Mais comme il l'avait pensé auparavant, c'était il y a très longtemps. Il avait presque oublié.

Pour être complètement honnête, il en était venu à la détester au moins autant que son propre visage. Mais profondément au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir la tuer. Il n'aurait pas voulu que sa sœur soit triste, après tout. Et il savait qu'elle était trop gentille pour haïr sa mère, contrairement à lui. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais rien tenté jusqu'à cet instant précis. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la pensée de sa sœur étant triste ou déçue de lui, peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il se sentait si mal, si fou à cet instant.

Mais il ne le regretta pas. Sa mère était morte, mais sa sœur l'était également, à cause d'elle. Il commença à comprendre le sens de son acte. Si sa sœur ne pouvait pas vivre, pourquoi sa mère aurait-elle pu ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Ça avait juste besoin d'être fait.

Mais si c'était juste, pourquoi se sentait-il si vide ? Si triste ? Si étrange ?

Peut-être, en fait, parce que Sarah n'était plus. Parce que désormais, il était tout seul.

Sa toute petite tête commença à trembler et son corps tout entier frissona soudainement. Il n'avait pas froid pourtant. Et ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ?

"Sarah est morte... Sarah est morte..." répéta plusieurs fois le petit garçon pour lui même, réalisant, "Et Mère est morte aussi..."

Une première larme couru sur sa joue, vite suivie de beaucoup d'autres.

"Je suis tout seul maintenant."

C'est ce que Janus dit. Parce qu'il su que c'était vrai. Plus personne n'était là, il était le dernier.

Tout seul sur un gros rocher brun, tombant du ciel dans un océan bleu profond.


End file.
